disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014,Disney Games Twitter (1:26 PM - 12 Jun 2014 Tweet) featuring the characters from the Cars franchise. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning works similarly to games like CityVille and Disney Infinity, where players can customize racing arenas with accessories earned by winning races and gaining experience points. Each car has a different set of races, as well as their own track. In order to unlock new characters, players must earn stickers by winning races. Players can also create their own town, with buildings that produce additional gold. There is also the option to create a unique race track using different types of track pieces, as well as more buildings that players can trick off of to gain experience points. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 20 playable characters in the game. Once the tutorial is completed, the first character, Todd Marcus, is automatically unlocked. To unlock more characters, the player will need to earn all of the characters' stickers, which can be earned by winning races with the previous car. *Lightning McQueen *Todd Marcus *Chick Hicks *Fillmore *Tow Mater *Francesco Bernoulli *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Sheriff *SnotRod *Wingo *DJ *Boost *Miguel Camino *Carla Veloso *Shu Todoroki *Raoul ÇaRoule *Max Schnell Unlocking criteria *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot Tracks *Lightning's Track - A track with lots of turns *Todd's Track - A track with a layout similar to a Piston Cup stadium *Chick's Track - A desert track featuring many hazards *Fillmore's Track *Mater's Track *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track Paint Jobs Todd Marcus *Rookie Green *Golden Champion Chick Hicks *Dinoco *Purple Rage *Tie-Dye *Flower Power Tow Mater *Mater the Greater *Tokyo *Winter *Santa Hat Flo *Ice Queen *Femme Fatale Luigi *Lightning Fan *Italian Racer Guido *Lightning Fan *Lightning Pit Car Sheriff *Retro *Ranger SnotRod *Neon *Jet-Black Wingo *Neon *Party Time DJ *Neon *Stay Gold Boost *Neon *Calm & Collected Miguel Camino *Spanish Flag *Para España Carla Veloso *Carnaval *Quente Shu Todoroki *Tokyo Nights *Japanese Flag Raoul ÇaRoule *Vive la France *French Flag Holley Shiftwell *Police Car *Glimmer Gal Finn McMissile *Airport Security *Undercover Agent Building accessories Radiator Springs Buildings Radiator Springs Decorations Track Pieces Tricking Road Pieces Track Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Boost #Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Flo #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veleso Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #SnotRod SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Flag Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Max Schnell #Tow Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen Trivia *While in build mode, the song playing is the main menu theme from Race-O-Rama. *The Ornament Valley Airport appears as a building in Radiator Springs, which is a reference to Cars Mater-National Championship. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". Also, he doesn't talk; he just does sneezing, sniffling and laughing sounds, which is the same as Cars 2: The Video Game. *One of SnotRod's paint jobs is neon. But SnotRod is not neon, just green. *One of Finn McMissile's paint job attires is the Airport Security, which is just the same as the [[Cars 2|second Cars film]]. *Whilst the player unlocks Finn McMissile, it reveals that Finn's track is Todd's track. Gallery Screenshots Cars_fast_as_lightning.jpeg CarsFastasLightning10.jpg CarsFastasLightning9.jpg CarsFastasLightning8.jpg CarsFastasLightning7.jpg CarsFastasLightning6.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg CarsFastasLightning4.jpg CarsFastasLightning2.jpg CarsFastasLightning1.jpg Cars_TrackPieceRacing2.png Cars_TownBuilding.png Cars_Racing.png Cars_OpeningCutscene.png Cars_GarageCostumes.png Cars_CharacterTracks.png Videos Cars Fast as Lightning - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer References Category:Cars Category:Pixar video games Category:2014 video games Category:Mobile apps Category:Video games